


Dancing

by softboystanley



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, and kinda shitty, its cute as fuck tho, mike is trying his best, sorry its really short, there is zero plot to this, they're at the snowball, will byers is really out here living his best life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softboystanley/pseuds/softboystanley
Summary: Mike was here at the snowball, dancing with his girlfriend El. So why could he not keep his eyes off Will Byers?





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> this was a spur of the moment thing hope u like it

Mike’s senses were overwhelmed. All he could hear was that stupid Police song about stalking someone. All he could smell was cheap cologne and Dustin’s hairspray. And all he could see was Will. Yes, he may have been dancing with El but he couldn’t take his eyes off Will. He was dancing with a girl Mike had seen around but he didn’t know her name. Mike remembered her calling him zombie boy a few times after he came back from the Upside Down.  _ Why would Will dance with her?  _

 

Yes, it was partially Mike’s fault that Will was even dancing with zombie girl. He had encouraged Will to accept her proposal. What was he supposed to do? He couldn’t exactly dance with Will himself, even though he wanted to. Hawkins isn’t a progressive town and they would look down on Mike and Will. Maybe Will would look down, too. Mike didn’t even know if Will returned those feelings or not. He thought about him telling Will that he was in love and Will just.. not accepting him. Mike could never imagine a time when he and Will weren’t best friends and for him to leave Mike-   
  
“Mike? Are you okay?” Mike snapped out of his thoughts about Will and looked directly at El.    
  
“Oh, uh, totally.” Mike faked a smile. “I just need to run to the bathroom real quick.”    
  
Mike bolted out of the auditorium and down the hallway. He ran into the AV club room, which he and his friends turned into their room. He sat down at the desk and looked at their radio. He remembered the first time they used it. It was the first day of Will’s disappearance into the Upside Down. Mike hated thinking about Will, alone, in the Upside Down, running from a monster he could never defeat on his own. They, or more accurately El, had just closed the Gate into the Upside Down, banishing the creature from their realm, but Mike felt as if it was still around. Lurking in the shadows, waiting to return.

 

 _Now wasn’t the time to think about that_   
  
Mike stood up to leave. He had told El that he would only be gone for a second. He just.. had to collect himself. He inhaled before opening the door and stepping back out into his sad reality where he and Will couldn’t be together.   
  
“Mike? Are you okay?” 

 

Mike looked up and saw Will Byers, the exact boy he was thinking of. 

 

“Will? Aren’t you supposed to be dancing?” 

 

“Yeah, but uh.. I saw you run away.. and.. and well, I was concerned about you.”  Will blushed. 

 

“Oh.” Mike paused figuring out how to respond. “Well, I’m fine, so, uh..wanna go back out there?” Mike did finger guns and immediately regretted it. 

 

Will laughed. “Let’s head back, now.” He finger gunned back. 

 

“Actually, Will. Can we talk for a sec?” Mike pulled Will back into the AV room. 

 

“Yeah sure, Mike.” Will’s smile barely faltered. 

 

“So, uh. I’ve been thinking. A lot, actually. About you. And me. Us, I guess.” 

 

“I have been, too.” Will mumbled. 

 

“Really?” Mike’s eyes grew wide. 

 

“Yeah. But you were saying something. Go on.” 

 

“Well, us. I really like you, Will. More than I like El. A lot more, actually. I love El, don’t get me wrong but, I love you more.” 

 

“Oh.” Will blushed furiously and was at a loss for words. 

 

“But-but, if you don’t feel that way, I mean, like, I totally understand and we never have to tal-“ 

 

Mike was cut off by Will, who leaned in and kissed him. Mike could barely believe what was happening. Here he was, in the AV room, kissing Will Byers. When Will pulled away, he smiled at Mike. 

 

“Come on. Let’s go dancing.” 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
